Hope
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: The lab is in shutdown, and someone breaks in. Who is it? Why do they want Brennan? What will Booth do, when secrets are revealed?


Set during the episode where the lab is in shutdown.

Everybody had their families come and visit them today, but the thing is I had no-one. I have no family left. Thing is, I do have family, somewhere in this world. But when I was 15 I had a little girl, I named her Hope. She was my little princess. But they would not let me keep her. I wish I had fought to keep my baby with me.

Alarms start to go off again in the lab, and there are lights flashing, someone has entered the area and they should not have done.

Booth looks at me, "What's going on?"

I look around, "Someone has come in, when they shouldn't have"

Seeley raises an eyebrow, "What idiot would do that?"

A young girl came up behind me, "That would be me, and I would prefer that you didn't call me an idiot. It's not very nice you know" she said sounding very much like me, in a strange way, she sounded exactly like me.

I turn and see her, "Errrm hi, you know this area is contaminated right?"

She looks at me and smiles, "Actually its quarantined meaning it may be contaminated, there is no scientific proof yet that it is or is not contaminated"

I can't help but smile, "That is very true"

Booth laughs, "Woah! Your like a mini Bones"

She looks at him, "That would be physically impossible, my bones are normal size for a girl my age"

He laughs, "No I she is Bones" he says pointing at me, and I can't be bothered to correct him, "And you are a lot like her"

The young girl sighs, and she looks so upset, "So, I take it none of you are Temperance Brennan? Great. Just great I break into a lab to find my mother and she ain't even here, and now I'm stuck" she sighs, "Sorry, I'll just go sit that way somewhere, I won't bother you, I am sorry ma'am" she says to me, and her eyes match mine but they look like she has just lost everything she ever believed in.

I reach out and grab her arm before she goes and pulls her to me, "Bones is a nickname, I am Temperance Brennan" I smile holding her to me.

Booth watches us both shocked, as my baby girl, well, my 16 year old child looks up at me, with tears on her cheeks, "Are you really my mom?"

I smile, "Yeah, I am you mom"

She smiled, and looked at Booth, "Who is he?"

I smile, "That is Seeley, I work with him"

Seeley smiles, "Who is this?"

She smiles, "My name's Hope"

I smile brightly, "She's my daughter"

Booth looks shocked, "She can't be, you don't have a daughter"

I glare at him and hold my child to me, "She's mine, I had her when I was 15, I..I had to give her up. I wanted to keep her but, they wouldn't let me"

Hope hugs me tighter, "It's okay mom"

I smile, holding my child close to me, her head resting over my heart beat, as I lean my head upon hers, looking at Booth.

Seeley smiled, "You always manage to amaze me"

Hope smiles, "Are you two…like erm you know? Together?"

I shake my head, "No, we're not"

Booth suddenly looks upset, and I look up, "What's wrong Booth?"

Hope smiles, looking at the both of us, and leant up whispering into my ear, "He loves you"

I raise an eyebrow, "What makes you think that? You've known him for two minutes"

Hope shrugs, "Time doesn't matter, I have known you for two minutes as well, but I have loved for forever"

I smile, hugging my child, and pull her down onto the sofa, holding her to me, and I put my hand out to Booth, so he sits beside me.

I smile at him, "Hope seems to think that you are in love with me"

Seeley smiles, "Hope is like her mother. Very clever."

I look at him, "So you are?"

Booth nods, "Yep"

I smile and kiss him gently, with my daughter snuggled up to the side of me.

"I love you too", I reply with a smile

Hope stays quite still hugging my side, seemingly comfortable with us both.

Then men in contamination suits come into my office, and go to arrest my child, "We have to arrest her on the charge of breaking into a contaminated area without authorisation."

I hold my little girl close to me, "Your not taking my daughter away from me"

Booth stands up, and protects us both, "You can't take her, she's in a contamination room, she has to stay"

I hold my child close to me, she's shaking, I know she is scared, "Shhh, it's okay my princess" I whisper to her.

Hope doesn't stop shaking, she is terrified, and clings to me, "Booth, she's terrified" I say to Booth.

He turns to us and nods, "Hold her tighter, erm rock slightly, She should calm"

I nod and do as I was told, and she calmed slightly but not much.

Seeley urges the men to go outside, and I can see them talking and then they leave, Booth comes back in and smiles, "It's fine, she can stay"

I smile and hold Hope close to me, and put a hand out to Booth, "Thank you"

Booth sits beside me and pulls me against him, wrapping his arm around both Hope and I.

I know that everything is going to be just fine, because I have my child back, and I have the only man I have ever loved. I have my Booth.


End file.
